What could go wrong?
by basketballchick13
Summary: Zutara week 2009. When strangers come along and need help, katara steps right in. But Zuko is a little hesitant. Includes Birdkids Maximum ride. Also some of the strangers isn't all that trusting at first.
1. Chapter 1

Part 1 Crossover: avatar and maximum ride

Disclaimer: First of all, I was nine when both of these came out. I'm a girl so I can't b JP. And I'm still to young to own a tv show.  
Note: Sorry if my writing sucks. Since I was a baby Ive been around a anti-social family. So I'm not really sure what u people like.

***********************************************************************

"Sokka you are such an idiot," Said Katara. "You don't put your hand into a vicous dog's mouth."

"I told you, Toph dared me to do it." He defended.

Katara shook her head. Sokka was older than her in years, but not mature wise. And sometimes she thought he had the brains of a four year old.

"To teach you a lesson, you're going to have to get someone else to heal it for you."

Sokka didn't say a word, but made a face at her when she turned around. Katara decided to go back inside.

"Guys are such morons" she said when she was farther away from her brother.

Someone came up behind her.

"Thanks, that's so nice of you." Said Zuko

She turned around, Oops, She thought, oh well.

"you know Sokka, he's just so..."

"What's he do this time?" He asked.

" He put his hand into that nasty dogs mouth, what's the name?"

"Tiny Tim" Zuko answered.

That's it".

This was getting awkward. They both kind of liked each other, but if they got together, everyone would be confused/shocked/angry. Yeah,so not a very good idea. So anytime they were alone together, the conversation was always strained.

"But you're different"said Katara " you had to grow up at an early age. So instead of being an idiot you were always depressed and gloomy."

"That's a good thing?"

"Uh, well, look that's how Mai and you get along so well."

A look of annoyance came across his face.

"Yeah I guess."

"Speaking of dark and gloomy girlfriend, how is she?"

"Gloomier than usual."

" Is that even possible?" Katara asked, shocked.

"Apperantly so".

Katara put a hand on his shoulder.

"Look at the bright side, you're fire lord. You can have pretty much any unmarried girl you want".

"Except for one" He muttered.

" Who do you have a crush on?" Katara pressed.

"It's none of your buisness."

Fine. But i'll find out."

" No you won't" he challenged.

Right then a group a kids fell out of the sky. About five or six.

Katara and Zuko both rubbed their eyes. They had to be hallucinating. I mean even with all the strange stuff in their world, no one had ever had wings on them. They both looked at eachother. Katara pinched Zuco, instead of herself.

"Please tell me I'm not crazy" said Katara.

"Unless I'm crazy too, no you're not."

Three of the kids were Katara's age, give or take a year. They were about 30 feet away from them. There was also a little girl with blonde hair, about sixish. And then there was a little boy who looked alot like the littlist one. And the last one had darker skin that looked about 12.

The leaders. The darker boy and the oldest girl both stood in front of the rest of the group, like they were hiding or protecting them. The girl looked like she was hiding something, like she was hurt really badly.

Everyone just stared at everyone for the next few minutes until katara took a step forward. The kids with wings just stood their ground and glared at her.

Who are you?" Asked Katara.

"That's none of your buisness." Said the girl.

"I don't care, all I know is that you need help. You're hurt really badly and don't deny it because I can tell."

"You know you're supposed to tell us when you're hurt."said the boy in front.

"But I'm not" she pretested.

Katara saw a small red stain on the girl's shirt. It was her stomach. The boy caught it and pulled her shirt up a little bit. This wasn't just some little scrape, this was major.

"No matter how much she argues, I'm pretty sure we need your help, if you can give it to us." Said the blonde boy, running his fingers over it. It was like he was this specialist or something.

Zuko shook his head.

"we Don't know who they are. We can't trust them."

"They' are abunch of teenagers like us, except for the wings, and innocent little kids. She looks like their leader, she's probably she little girls adoptive mother or something. How can you let them just suffer like that?"

"Fine do whatever you want, I just don't know."

" What harm could they do?"


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2: Blood

Disclaimer: First of all, I was nine when both of these came out. I'm a girl so I can't b JP. And I'm still to young to own a TV show.  
Note: Sorry if my writing sucks. Since I was a baby I've been around an anti-social family. So I'm not really sure what u people like.

***********************************************************************

Katara looked at the wound. It was almost as bad as when Zuko got struck by lightning, but it was unlike anything she's ever seen before. The cut was almost perfectly round and small, but for such a small wound, it was really fatal.

"Come with me" She said. "One of you will have to carry her, so she doesn't hurt herself more."

The darker haired boy picked her up bridal style. She crossed her arms, and looked a little bit annoyed.

"Fang" She warned

"Fine" He said. He threw her over his shoulder instead. Katara was about to say something about how it might make it worse, but she didn't want to make her miserable.

"You're enjoying this aren't you?" She complained.

"Yes," said Fang " First because you crack me up, and second, you finally can't boss me around."

"Zuko?" Said Katara, but Zuko was gone.

"It's okay," said the little girl " He'll come back, because he can't stand not being around for more than a week."

"What are you talking about?" Katara asked confused.

"You're just like Max and Fang" she muttered "so clueless."

"What did you say Angel?" Said Fang

"Uh, so fearless." She came up with.

"Uh huh, sure."

"What's going on with those two?" Katara asked

_I'll tell you later when they aren't around_. Katara heard in her head. What

_Did you just read my mind? _She thought back.

_Not only did I read your mind, I put a thought into your head,_ she answered.

Katara just shook her head.

"We going or what? Asked the blonde haired older kid.

"Yes" said Katara "I just got... distracted."

"What talking to your leader?"

"Iggy, just stop, she's going to help us." Said Angel.

_Iggy? _Thought Katara.

_Yeah, I'm the only one with a normal name, besides Max, but she's a girl. _Thought Angel.

Katara started leading the group towards the palace. She heard a bunch of murmurs from them. Katara thought of something, people might ask questions about wings.

"Uh, before people see you, you might want to hide your wings." She suggested "If there's any way you can"

They all nodded and their wings pulled neatly into their backs. This was so amazing. I mean real live birdkids. But she knew she shouldn't ask many questions about it, since they probably had to tell their life story over and over again.

Even though they had their wings hidden, people still stared. Probably their strange clothes, that was also something that was really different about them.

Katara brought them to a quiet section of the palace, where no one was likely to bother them. There was two rooms, fairly large, one for the girls one for the boys. Each one had a couch and two beds. So there was enough sleeping space for them.

"You're probably used to much nicer conditions, because of your, uh, unique ability." Katara said.

Iggy snorted.

_Why is he doing that? _Katara asked Angel.

_We've had to sleep in cages before, we were part of an experiment, so we were numbers to them, not people, _Angel explained.

Katara was shocked, who would do that to a person? Oh yeah, the fire nation before this war ended. She mentally slapped herself, this was her home now, or second home, stop thinking badly of it.

Max gasped for air. She was getting worse fast. Fang gently laid her on one of the beds and lifted her shirt up to check the wound. Now the blood was flowing even faster than before.

"Angel, Can you go get some water?" Asked Katara.

"What good is water going to do?" She asked Katara

"You'll see," she said. She needed to get in the zone for it. It would take her about two or three minutes, the amount of time it would take for Angel to get the water.

Toph came in looking confused.

What's going on?" She asked.

"I need you to get this thing out of her stomach." Ordered Katara.

"What's in it for me?" She asked

"You'll probably be saving a life." Katara said.

"I guess that could work." Agred Toph.

The thing in her stomach was metal, so if Toph got it out, then she would be able to heal it faster.

"Wait, said Fang, I'm not going to let a little girl reach in and get it."

" That's not what she's going to do." Katara assured him, where were these people from? It's like they'd never heard og bending before.

Toph looked annoyed and ticked off.

"Some other time, she needs help." Katara pleaded.

Toph lifted the thing from Max's stomach. What the heck was it?

"I got it" said Angel, carrying a pitcher of water with her.

"Thanks Angel."

Katara lifted the water from the pitcher and placed it on Max's stomach. The kids, except for Toph looked amazed and shocked. The bleeding stopped, but her pain didn't. It'd be awhile before it did. But most likely she'd survive. Now, she had to clean the mess up on the floor, if she didn't want anyone else to find out about them, besides, the gaang and Uncle Iroh.


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3: jealousy.

Disclaimer: If I were a best selling author, would I be on fan fiction? No, I do not own Maximum Ride or Avatar.

Note, I'm writing these late at night and between chores, sports and est. So I may not be very good with this, I'll do better on the weekends. Thnx for reading.

Katara recognized how alike all the kids were like her group, even if not in age.

Fang and Zuko were a lot alike. They both kind of looked like each other, dark hair, pained eyes and the same expression. Both were quiet, dark and didn't smile that much. And they also always got to the point in things, and never really talked much. Zuko had been talking more since they won the war, but made himself an outcast to the group sometimes.

She and Max were a little alike. Max had brownish hair with some strips of blonde in it. She was protective of her group. And she was like a mother to the three youngest ones. Although, the one around twelve might of been more like a sister. Back before they'd won the war, she'd been motherly, although not as much as Max, because everyone was around her age. They also toughed things out.

Angel and Toph are both the youngest of the group. Angel can read minds, and Toph can tell when people are lying by earth bending. She can also tell when a person likes someone by the way their heart pounds when their around. So far Katara had kept it hidden from her about Zuko. They also were a little bit serious for their age. Angel was a little bit more lovable though, Toph, doesn't like emotion that much.

Sokka and Iggy were a lot alike. They both didn't take everything seriously. They shared a love of sarcasm. They were both in the older part of the group, but acted immature sometimes. And they both loved meat.

Aang and The Gasman both um, let out gases more than other people. And they were both like best friends with the older immature one. One thing, the Gasman likes to make things explode, and aang was bald most of the time, they did not share those.

Suki and Nudge both smiled a lot. They talked a little the same, but Nudge beat her on the amount of words spoken. And they both didn't like meat that much. Nudge was what they called vegatarian, but she said she would eat it if there was nothing else to eat.

Katara learned this with in two hours. About every five to ten minutes she would work on Max's stomach. After about three hours of sitting there with hopeful little eyes Fang told the younger three to go to the other room. Angel and Gassy did it without any questions, but Nudge stayed behind.

"Nudge," said Fang "you go, you're one of the kids."

"I'm not your age but I'm not a little kid anymore" She protested.

"I said go, and I'm in charge until Max is concious again, you know that."

"I also know that you think a little kid. Well, I've been through as much as you have."

She ran through the door, but not the door to the other room. Katara would talk to her later. But now Max was waking up.

"Finally," said Iggy.

"Shut up" said Fang. " How you doing Max?"

"I'm fine, but I just want to talk to her alone" she answered Fang.

"My name's Katara, I guess you were out when we introduced each other."

"How much did you tell her?" said Max eyes widening.

"Don't worry we haven't given anything away." Fang assured. "Unless Angel had something to do with it. Did she?"

They all looked at her, even Iggy who was blind. It was kind of creepy the way he knew where you were, kind of like Toph.

"She told me something about a school, where you got your wings. That's the best I could understand from a six year old." I explained.

"Great" said iggy.

"You two, out, now."

"At least we have the same bossy Max back," said Iggy.

"You're getting payback." Said Max narrowing her eyes at Iggy.

Fang elbowed Iggy and they went out. Katara was nervous, did she do something to make Max mad?

"So" started Max. "can we trust you?"

"Of course" said Katara. "I've never even heard of this school."

"You're so lucky," Max sighed.

"Why?" Asked Katara

"You probably have even gotten in a fight before."

"What? You're making a big mistake, I was one of the main people that won this war. I've gotten in plenty of fights before. I've had to kill some people before."

"And you probably live like a princess now. I've never lived like that before. That's why I'm jealous of you."

"I'm not a princess. I am a pretty important political figure, I'm kind of an ambassador."

"You look a little bit young to be one though. I mean, You can't be over fifteen."

"I'm fourteen. Anyways you're lucky too."

"I'm a freak of nature," Max said, she was getting mad now "how the hell is that lucky?"

"You and Fang." Katara said thinking Max would get it.

"What about me and him?"

"You two have eachother, I guess you don't realize it, but he loves you. If you don't tell him your feelings soon, you might lose him. Just like I lost someone else, I was confused, I couldn't choose inbetween them. When I finally chose, he moved on."

"What about the other one?" She asked.

"He moved on before that, he's engaged now."

"What's wrong woth you, you like a man that was what at least four years older than you?"

"He's only sixteen."

"And he's engaged. I think this a way different world than I lived in."

"That's it" said Katara "Maybe you were sucked into this world away from yours."

"It sounds crazy but you might onto something." Agreed Max.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I'm not even 18 yet, yet alone an adult. So I can't be the writer of MR.

________________________________________________________________________

Katara found Zuko in his study looking at pictures of his mom. He was lucky; at least his mom might still be alive. Her mother had been killed when she was just a little girl.

"Where's Mai?" She asked.

"Oh, she just broke up with me." Zuko answered calmly.

"I'm sorry, are you okay?"

"I'm actually glad."

"Maybe I'm wrong, but aren't you supposed to be sad if your fiancé breaks up with you." Guessed Katara.

"Yeah, but she's pregnant."

Katara felt a knot in her stomach. Zuko was glad he wasn't going to be involved in his own kids' life? She couldn't believe she'd ever liked him in that way. He was still important to her, even if she was disappointed in him right now. He'd saved her life that was worth something.

"I thought you were different, but I guess not." Said Katara.

Katara opened the door and started to walk back to her room. Zuko caught the huge door before it closed. He caught up with Katara before she turned the corner.

"You think I got Mai pregnant?" He asked.

"If not you than who else?"

"She said the guard Hulio did." He explained.

"I'm sorry," Katara apologized.

Zuko turned her around and put a hand on her shoulder.

"I wouldn't neglect my own child. I'm even making sure Hulio and Mai can take care of it. I wasn't even in love with Mai anymore, she's more like a sister."

"You haven't had to much luck with sisters before." Said Katara.

He shrugged.

"To prove it though, you have to come and meet the bird kids."

"So they were real, I wasn't hallucinating? He said relieved.

"No you weren't."

" What if they're with Azula?"

"Azula's dead." Katara said.

"How do you know that? You said she escaped."

"I didn't tell you the whole truth, I killed her because she was yelling out her plan that she was going to kill you, and I couldn't let that happen to you."

"Why not?"

" Because then I wouldn't have any one to annoy all the time."

"Sure that's the reason. Admit you wouldn't survive a day without me."

"Wow, you're already hitting on girls right after Mai broke up with you. I'm surprised."

"Was not," He argued.

"Don't worry, if Aang, Sokka, or Toph knew about this, they'd be all over us asking questions."

"What about Suki?"

"She wouldn't really care."

They heard a loud crash come from Sokka and Suki's room. Katara's eyes widened. Suki might be pregnant, what if something had happened to her?

Katara ran down the hall to their room. Suki wasn't in the room, but Sokka was. He had a funny look on his face. It looked like that time he had drunk the cactus juice in the desert, since he didn't have anything else to drink. But where did he get it?

"Oh no, Sokka" cried Toph running up behind Katara. " That wasn't for you."

"Mine! Mine! Mine!" he claimed.

"What happened to him?" Katara asked Toph suspiciously.

"You see, Suki and I ordered some cactus from the same desert after I told her the cactus juice story" She explained.

"What were you going to do with it?" Asked Zuko.

"We were going to give it to you" she admitted. "We thought might get you to smile for once."

"That's not going to happen anytime soon, because I'm immune to it now,"

"How?" Asked Katara.

"When my uncle and I were stranded in the desert for a couple weeks we ran out of water. So that was the only thing to drink, I got used to it after about three days."

"Nothing ever gets you to smile," complained Toph.

"You can't see me when I smile, so what's it to you. Anyway, I don't see you smile that much."

"Peoples heart rates vary on different emotions, so I can tell with earth bending. And I'm blind, what do you expect?"

"I'm blind" Said Iggy joining them.

"Finally someone I have something in common with." She said.

"You two talk, I'm going to try and help Sokka get over this." Katara told them.

"You want to fight?" Sokka asked an illusion. " You'll get your ass kicked by Master Sokka, master of ass kicking."

"I hate being the responsible one all the time." Muttered Katara.

"Should we get some ropes and strap him down to the bed?" Offered Zuko.

"Are you kidding, Suki would kill us."

"Forgot about her."

"No, we find Uncle Iroh and ask him to make some tea that knocks him out,'' Katara suggested.

"Brilliant" Toph said "and then we tell his 'beloved' Suki that he was just tired."

"Whoa, what happened to me?" Sokka asked, the cactus juice was starting to wear off." I feel weird."

"That's because you are." Said Toph.

"And because you just had some cactus juice," explained Katara.

"You agree with her? So much for loyalty. How'd I get it?"

"Suki and Toph."

We'd better dump it before anyone else drinks it." Said Sokka.

Zuko grabbed the jug and dumped it out the window.

"Hey!" Someone yelled.

Zuko peered out the window down to the first story.

"Sorry" Zuko apologized.

"It's okay fire lord Zuko, I'm sorry I yelled."

"Trust me, you're fine."

"It kind of gets annoying when people don't treat me normally. I mean I'm the one that dumped the juice on him."

"What happened?" Asked Toph.

"I dumped the juice on the gardener."

"Hey who's the blonde kid?" Asked Sokka pointing at Iggy.

"Looks like someone didn't tell everyone about the bird kids, no offense." Said Zuko.

"We've been called freaks of nature, failures, Bird kid is a compliment." Assured Iggy.

"Sorry, I need to introduce Sokka, Suki, Uncle Iroh and Aang." Listed Katara.

"Wow that's a lot of people" Iggy said nervously.

"Don't worry, you can trust all of them. I know you can."

"With our past, we can't trust very easily." He explained. "You helped save Max, so I guess we have to make an exception. "

Suki and Uncle Iroh were walking towards them. Suki was drinking some tea, most likely made by Uncle Iroh.

"This will help prepare your body for birth." He said joyfully.

We all stared at him and Suki. Suki looked kind of embaressed to be talking about this in front of Sokka.

"Okay, that's most of us we just need Aang." Said Katara. "Have either of you seen him?"

"He was talking to someone, I don't believe I've ever seen her before." Answered Uncle Iroh.

"She was really tan, about Toph's age, black hair and around 5'4." Was Suki's definition, a little bit more detailed than Uncle Irohs.

"That's Nudge. Well she was upset, and Aangs good at cheering people up so I guess we can let him wait and we'll all go."

"What's going on?" Asked Suki and Sokka.

"A few kids with wings fell out of the sky" Explained Katara "And you all are going to get to meet them."

"Is she okay?" Asked Uncle Iroh, the question towards Zuko.

"She's right, I witnessed it myself."

"Is this proof enough?" Asked iggy taking out his wings.

Suki and Irohs eyes went wide. Tophs eyes were the same as always, clouded up.

"Can someone tell the blind kid what's going on?" Toph Asked.

"That's the first time I've ever heard anyone but me say that." Said Iggy.

"Just tell me what is going on." She demanded.

"Some kids have wings, real bird wings." Explained Katara.

Sokka still wasn't totally out of his faze yet, so he didn't really know what was going on. Zuko and Katara still stared in amazement. This was going to take awhile to get used to, if that was even possible.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar or Nickelodeon.'

I'm going my own way instead of completing the Zutara plot.

______________________________________________________________

Nudge's POV.

I know I'm only around eleven or twelve, but I'm not little kid. Fang thinks that all I do is never shut up. You know how everyone deals with stress in a different way? Max and Fang are just silent, even though Max would tell u if something huge was going on with her, except for that one time that had all those brain attacks. Iggy always said sarcastic things. And Gassy likes to blow things up. Well for me, it's talking a lot.

I've been through fights, injuries and traitors like Anne and Jeb. I was also at the school almost as long as them, Angel had been there for two years and Gassy for four. Max, Iggy and Fang 10, and me seven.

My point is, I'm not a little kid and I want them to stop treating me like one.

But wait, I realized something. What if they didn't need me, or want me? They were always telling me "Shut it" or "Shh." I mean Max was the leader, so was Fang, even if he was silent, he made clear what was going to happen sometimes. Iggy took care of us when they were fighting or having their moments. Angel was Max's baby, and the paranormal little kid that can control you, read your mind and put thoughts inside pf you mind. And without Iggy and Gassy's little bombs, we might have not won as many fights.

I found a balcony that seemed to be away from everyone else. It overlooked a little lake that was so pretty because of the sunset. This might be one of the coolest things I've ever seen. This was bound to end soon, it always did and that kind of sucked.

There were footsteps behind me. Oops maybe this was a private part of the house or whatever you call it.

It was a boy, maybe my age he had an arrow on his forehead, but the rest was covered with hair. Boy, this place was strange. People could move earth and water without even touching it. Now someone had an arrow on his forehead.

"Sorry, I'll leave now." I said.

"You're fine, I haven't seen you around here before, where you from?"

"Far away from here."

"What's wrong?"

"I'm still being treated like I'm six sometimes, and I don't like it."

"Being a kid is a good thing though. Adults don't know how to have fun sometimes. But I've had my own experiences that I needed to be serious."

"You live in a palace, you don't need to be serious."

"It hasn't always been that way before. My friends and me were on the run for at least a year. We got captured and got injured and stuff."

"Were you in trouble with the law or something?"

"Kind of, but the Fire Lord back then was not good."

"Fire Lord? That sounds like a video game or something. Are your friends in a video game.?"

"What's a video game?" He asked me.

"Okay never mind."

"Do you want my advice?" He asked

"Sure ,I guess."

"Enjoy being a kid. That's what I would do. But if you really don't want to be treated like one all the time, you got to stop acting like one. Don't yell, have tantrums or talk to much." He suggested.

Was he a stalker or something? Hopefully not, I've had more than my fair of stalkers in my lifetime.

"Good advice" I said.

"I'm known for being wise."

"But you can only be like twelve or thirteen."

"I'm actually 113 years old."

"That's impossible, for the way you can move around like that."

"When I was twelve I got frozen at that age for 100 years at least."

"Of course you did." I said sarcastically.

"Everyone is always confused, even I don't know how it was possible."

"Right. So..."

"I'm Aang." He introduced himself.

"Nice to meet you, Aang. I'm Nudge, although I think my real name is Monique. So call me whatever you want."

"I like both, but Nudge is cool."

At least they had some of the same language here.

"How old are you?"

"I just told you, thirteen. What about you?"  
"I'm around eleven or twelve."

"How 'bout you just say you're twelve since you don't to be a little kid. But still, how do you not know your age?"

"Um, I didn't know my parents or anything about myself, until I found a paper saying my name was Monique."

"I didn't know my parents either, I went to a monk school all my life."

We were a really long ways from home. I don't think that they had monk schools in America, but then again, she didn't go out into the real world not even a year go. So she didn't know too much about it.

"Let's see, I learned everything I know through experience. Except reading, I was taught by Max."

"Oh, cool, I got to go find someone, sorry. Maybe we can talk later."

"Maybe, I think I'm going somewhere."

"Where?"

"I don't know, I just let nature take me wherever it wants me to go. I'll probably be gone for awhile." Or forever, I thought.

"I do that a lot." Said Aang.

"So I'll see you around?" I asked

'Yeah, around."

"Okay, bye." I said walking off the balcony giving a little wave behind me.

"Bye" He replied.

I looked behind, my shoulder and he also gave a little wave. If only everyone in the flock were this friendly most of the time.

I was giving Fang one last chance. If he messed up, I was leaving. If he did okay this time, he was still on probation.

I walked back down the hall. This place was at least twice as big as the private school we'd all gone to about a month ago. And I mean huge.

I knocked on the door where Max was staying. Fang answered, when he saw me he looked really annoyed. Well, it looked like I might be leaving. Here went nothing.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own avatar or MR.

A/n: Please review, after I get five reviews. I'll update again.

Everyone was so busy getting to know each other and explaining everything, that they didn't notice Nudge. She got her bag, filled with a few energy bars, clothes, a flashlight and matches. Even Angel, with mind reading didn't notice her thoughts.

Nudge silently slipped passed all of them. She walked back to Max's room. She still couldn't believe what Fang had said.

_Flashback_

"I want to see Max." She said.

"You can when she's feeling better." Fang told her.

"How come you and Iggy can see her, huh?" She asked.

"Because we're ol"

"Older? By like two years."

"But you're eleven."

"No, I was born in 97, according to the papers. I'm twelve. My chosen birthday is tomorrow."

"Then you're still eleven"

"I'm done here."

"Done annoying me?"

Nudge shook her head. "I'm done with you, I'm leaving."

"Finally." He muttered

"You don't care if I leave? Yeah, didn't think so."

"You'll be back in a few minutes"

"Good, I'll finally have some peace and quiet around here"

Fang thought that she meant for a few hours, not actually leave. If he knew what she meant, he would stop here."

"Fine if that's the way you want it to be I'll just go."

_End of Flashback._

Yes she annoyed him a lot, but she didn't know he actually wanted her to leave.

"Max?" She said knocking on her door, nobody answered, so she opened it and went in.

Fang was asleep on the floor next to the bed. Max was in a less fitful sleep than she had been in before. It was still pretty bad. She was moving around a lot and had uneven breathing.

She left a letter on Max's pillow.

_Dear Angel, Gassy, Iggy, Max and Fang,_

_Thanks for the time that you put up with me. This may be the last time you ever hear from me again._

_Angel, I think you'll be fine without me. Just ask some of the people that you're staying with to play games with you. I know Katara, Toph (maybe) Uncle Iroh, or Suki would be glad to play with you. I bet they're really nice. And I'm pretty sure Iroh has some really interesting stories that he'd like to share with everyone. There's also Max, she'll do anything for you. So will Iggy and Gassy. I'm not sure about Fang._

_Gassy, don't destroy everything in sight. That goes for you too, Iggy. Be nice to your little sister and try not to use you abilities too much. _

_Iggy. Keep on going no matter what, never give up. Keep coaching Gassy in whatever you do. Help Fang take care of Max. Use manners and cut the sarcastic comments. You're awesome, remember that._

_Max, you were like a mom to me before I was ten, then afterwards my big sister. Sorry for talking you head off at times. Realize that both you and Fang like each other a lot. But just won't admit it. I hope you get well soon._

_Fang, you know what. Otherwise tell Max the truth. You two have so much potential together._

_I know now that I was just holding you all back. That I annoy you all the time by talking, even though I never meant too._

_Well, I'll miss you guys/_

_Love Nudge._

She left without another word.

***********************************************************

Fang woke up after hearing a door slam. Another stalker? He jumped up ready to defend himself and Max, who were still sleeping. Nothing and nobody but them were in the room.

He spotted a piece of paper on Max pillow, by her head. He picked it up and started reading.

When he was done, he was mad, at himself. If he would've been more careful about what he said to Nudge he this wouldn't be happening. She was right though, about not being a little kid. It was so hard to let her grow up. He remembered her when she was just two years old.

Fang opened the door and ran down the hall hoping to catch up with her. She was nowhere to be found though. That was it, she was gone.

He stuck the letter in his pocket. The group needed to know about this. And they needed to find her before something happened, before it was too late.

Fang walked into the other room, where everyone was talking. Iggy was explaining Tph how to build a bomb and she was listening with a great deal of interest. Iroh was making another batch of tea and telling a story about some war that he'd never heard of.

"Hey!" Said Fang.

"Hey Fang," Greeted Katara "Do you want some tea?"

"I don't have time for that."

The old mans face fell and Katara looked a little bit surprised.

"We all don't." He explained. "Angel, Iggy and gassy, I need to see you now."

"What's wrong?" Asked Katara.

"Nude is missing. She ran away. We need to find her. Iggy and Gassy, you go together, Angel and I will go the other way."

'we'll help you too," Said Iroh.

"You really don't have to, you can just stay here."

"Look" Said Toph "We're helping you whether you like it or not."

"We're you're friends, kind of. Nudge is pretty important to me now. Just like the rest of you. We don't want anything to happen to her" Said Katara.

"Okay" Agreed Fang.

"Teams of two." Said Angel. She secretly had a plan in mind for getting the right people together. "I come up with what is best, based on what I'm getting from you all's minds. No arguing."

Everyone was all confused, being bossed around by a little girl. But they all murmured in agreement.

"Promise" She pressed.

"Promise" They all said in agreement.

"Sokka and Suki" She said. They nodded. "Iggy and Toph, Aang and The Gasman, Zuko and Katara, Max and Fang and Me and Iroh. Any questions?"

"Uh I don't know if Katara and I will get along very well." Said Zuko.

"Then this will be the perfect chance to work out you differences" She said "You promised"

"But-

"A promise is promise." She argued.

He sighed in agreement.

_You and Max will stay here in case she comes back, _Angel thought to Fang. He knew why she was doing this she wanted them to finally tell each other the truth.

But wow, when Max found out, she was going to kill him. But of course, what she didn't know wouldn't hurt her. Just tell her that Nudge ran away, not the whole story.

________________________________________________________________________ Thnx 4 reading. Again, I won't update until I get 5 more reviews.

Peace Love Happiness

Marie


	7. Chapter 7

Wow this was awkward. Zuko and I were still a little awkward with eachother after our little fight yesterday.

It was going to be like when Zuko and I rode to the Fire nation to find my mothers killer. Except this time we were trying to save them, not kill them.

"So" I said "How do you want to travel?"

"Do you want to go by balloon?" Zuko suggested.

"I don't like those." I disagreed. We can take Appa because Gassy has wings and Aang has his glider."

"What about Sokka and Suki?"

"Suki prefers to stay on the ground, just like Toph."

"Okay, we'll take Appa" He agreed.

"What should I pa?" I asked.

"Since she's been gone for awhile e might not be back before sundown, so you might want to pack an extra pair of clothes, and an overnighter."

I nodded and motioned for Aang to come. He saw me and made his way over towards us.

"Hey Katara, what do you need?" He asked.

"We need to borrow Appa, we can, right?"

"Of course. You'll travel a lot faster than walking with Appa."

"Thanks Aang," I said.

"Anything for you, Katara."

He stood up on his tiptoes and gave me a kiss on the cheek. It was weird being kissed by a boy that's a year in a half younger than me.

" See you tomorrow." I said.

"Okay," he said " Bye"

"Bye."

" Meet you in a half hour in the front part." I told Zuko.

"Okay" he agreed.

I headed to my room to pack my bag. I heard someone follow me.

"Katara?" Asked Angel standing in my doorway.

"What sweetie?"

"Zuko thinks you look good in your earth kingdom outfit." She said

"Uh, thanks. Why did you put us together on a team?"

"Because you two are just like Max and Fang. You two are meant to be together. You like eachother, but won't admit it or even mention it. I'm just trying make you two realize it."

I made a nervous. "But Aang is my boyfriend." I said.

"But you like him more like a brother." She argued.

"I think of Zuko like a brother too." I sort of lied.

"Liar."

"Na-uh."

"Uh-huh."

I couldn't believe I'm arguing with a little kid. I thought.

"Hey!" She said defensively.

"Don't you have to talk to Iroh about finding Nudge?"

"Just think about what I said and I'll see you later."

"Fine, but you don't mention this to anyone. Especially Zuko."

"Sure, as long as you think about it."

"Bye" I said going into Sokka and Suki's room. We had a door that connected our rooms together. It was very useful, except for the fact it didn't have a lock on it, so we walked in on eachother at bad times. Aang, being thirteen and the Avatar, he had his own room.

This would be one of those times. Sokka was rubbing Suki's stomach and talking to the baby that was supposedly there.

"Sorry." I said. Suki looked up and she pulled Sokka's hands down.

"No no!" Said Suki. " You're fine. I mean you're probably coming to say goodbye. Right?"

"Yeah, Zuko and I are leaving in about twenty minutes." I told them.

"We're leaving after lunch," Sokka informed me.

"Right 'cause food is more important than a person." I said.

"I need energy." He defended

Suki and I both rolled our eyes.

"I got to go pack," I said.

Suki gave me a quick hug and I gave it back. Then she turned around to finish making their bed. Sokka pulled me aside.

"So you and Zuko?" He said suspiciously.

"Yeah. Can't everyone just let it go? There's nothing going on between us."

"Right. It's just before the war ended there was some strong vibes in-between you two. Be careful, that's all I'm saying."

"What's going to happen? Nothing."

"Whatever you say little sis."

" I'm younger than you by two years, not five."

'Just promise me you'll be careful and you'll come back. I don't want to lose you."

"Why?" I asked

"Mostly because dad and Aang would kill me. Along with Suki, and maybe Zuko. So just come back please."

"We're trying to find a kid, not fight a whole army."

"Actually you might. Remember when you killed Azula?"

I nodded confused.

"It wasn't her, just someone that looked like her and that was good at fire bending. Azula escaped and formed her own army that's growing more every day now."

How come I never heard of this?

"We'll be fine" I assured him

"Just trying to be an older brother." He said.

"You've done a good job so far," I said giving him a hug.

"I lost mom. It would be hell if I lost you too." He said squeezing me tight.

"Sokka, you know I miss her too." I said

"I know. Well, I guess I'll see you later."

"Okay bye Sokka. Bye Suki" I gave her a little wave that she returned.

"Good luck" She said

"You too."

Sokka shut the door after I went into my room.

Why was he so worried about me? I mean he knew I was a Master Water Bender. But, I couldn't believe it. Azula was still alive? I bet she was plotting some way to murder Zuko right this very second.

I took my Water Tripe pouch and filled it with water from the fountain right outside my window. I also still had my sleeping bag that I had during all the trips. I would just put some clothes in it and I'd be good.

I was ready in about ten minutes Zuko knocked on my door right about then.

" You ready?" He said on the opposite side.

"I'm ready." I answered.

"Good let's go."

"Actually I want to see how Max is doing.

"You do that and I'll load the stuff."

"Thanks" I said handing him my stuff.

"No problem, anything for you Katara." He said mocking Aang.

"Oh shut up."

"I'm kidding. But still, no big deal.

"I just packed a change of clothes. I always keep my water pouch with me."

"I noticed."

He picked up my sleeping bag down by his feet.

Yes we did have servants. But all they did for all six of us, plus Iroh, was cook, deliver massages, letters and sometimes-even people. They took care of guests, admirals and generals. There were also the guards and the military that trained her.

I knocked on Max's door.

"Nudge? Is that you?" Asked Fang on the other side.

"No, it's Katara." I said

"Oh come on in," He said

I opened the door quietly. Max was still sleeping

"This is bad," I told him "She should be awake by now."

"She was shot, I bet her system is messed up right now."

"If she doesn't wake up by the time I get back then I'll get a professional healer to look at her."

"Okay" he agreed "But just to let you know, Max has a funny way of doing things at the very last minute."

"I better get going" I said " Zuko's waiting for me right now." I went back to the door.

"Hey!" He said before I closed the door all the ay.

"Yes?" I said

"Thanks."

"It's nothing. I know what it's like to almost lose someone that's part of a little family that's not blood relate." I said, I didn't really understand myself

He nodded and I closed the door.

I went outside to the front part of the palace to look for Appa and Zuko. It was kind of hard to miss Appa; I mean he's huge.

Zuko spotted me and waved me over.

"Now are you ready?" He asked helping me onto the saddle.

"Yup" I said, "Yip yip."

"What's up with you?" He asked.

"Nothing, I'm just worried about Nudge."

"There's something else."

"Yeah, there is,"

" Just tell me."

" Your sister isn't dead, I made a mistake. She's out there plotting to kill you."


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Don't own Avatar or MR.

_____________________________________________________________--

Everything is falling apart.

KPOV

Zuko looked over at me. I felt so guilty. I should have killed her when I had the chance, right after she struck Zuko with lightning. Even before that, but I had been too weak to do it.

"I thought you said that you killed her." He said.

"I thought I did but it was mistake. The person I did kill looked almost exactly like her."

"So, the bird kids might be with her." He thought out loud.

"I swear, they've never even heard of her."

"I just don't know."

"We trusted you after you tried to capture us so many times. They haven't even tried to hurt you. "

He was silent. I knew he never liked me to mention that. But I needed him to think about it.

"I'm going to go back onto the saddle," I told him.

"Good for you."

I crawled the ten feet to the saddle.

Great, I finally start getting along with Zuko again and then I mess it up by saying something stupid. We really had issues. I could still see the pain inside him. Even now that he'd joined our group and become Fire Lord he still had battles inside him between good and evil. Sometimes when there was a thief he had to choose to go with the traditional punishment those had been placed by the past three generations, or give him the right one. The punishment that used to be used for thieves was put to death. Now it depended on how much they stole. But being put to death was reserved for people that had murdered three or people.

My point is, sometimes his past interfered with his present, and he hated it.

"I think Nudge will be flying, so we should stay up here." I told him.

He nodded in agreement.

"Zuko tell me why you're so mad."

"I'm not mad." He lied.

Maybe he was mad at me because I never killed Azula. I didn't know though, it wasn't my fault she escaped. But I had the chance to kill her back before Zuko became fire lord. Why didn't I do it? I knew that she would do something horrible. I shouldn't have listened to Zuko when he told me to stay out of it.

I was so nervous, she could be anywhere. What if she was behind us or something? I looked over the side of Appa.

Some blue lightning shot up at us. It barely skimmed Appa's fur.

"Zuko!" I cried.

"What?" He said calmly.

"Azula is here."

Another lightning struck up by us. Zuko made Appa go faster to avoid them.

After a few seconds they seemed to stop. I leaned over to check again. I could see another one coming straight towards me. I looked over at Zuko again. It wasn't like he could jump in front of it for me again. And I wouldn't make him do that again.

I sat back, to avoid it. But somehow that lightning seemed to turn and hit me. For a moment I couldn't feel, hear or see anything. The lightning caused my body to be thrown over the side of the saddle. I remember falling and not being able to anything about it. My bending was gone for the moment.

They say not to panic in a bad situation. Well, in this case, there was no way I couldn't panic.

Then I felt searing pain paralyzing me. I knew this had to be the end.

*****************************************************************

Fang's POV

What did he do? He was making the whole flock fall apart. If he would have listened to Max when she said to get out of the way she wouldn't have gotten shot by jumping in front of him to protect him. Then Nudge, she was gone. Not dead, but she ran away because of him. The fact that total strangers were out there helping to search for her made him feel guilty all the more.

He knew why Angel told him to stay here. She knew that if he found Nudge, she would just run away from him. And Angel also knew that he needed to know where Max was at all times and to make sure that she was okay. When Katara told him that it was bad that Max was sleeping that worried him. But it was true, Max usually did things at the last minute. Like when they went to school at Anne's house, she always did her homework the morning it was due. Of course he didn't do homework at all.

"Fang?" He heard Max croak. "Are you there?"

"Yeah, you need anything?" He said.

She clutched her stomach. "It hurts really bad." She complained.

"I know."

"You don't get it, it's getting worse."

"Oh, I'll go get someone." He said.

It was still before lunch, Sokka and Suki should still be here.

"Hurry" she pleaded.

'I will" He promised.

He saw Iroh down the hall. That would mean Angel was still here.

"Uncle Iroh" He said.

"Yes?" he said so fang could barely hear him so he caught up with him.

" Max is getting worse. Do you have a tea that can calm her down or something?'

"I have one that can put her to sleep, but it won't make her feel any better."

It was the best thing he could do, now that Katara was gone. He just wanted to get Max out of her pain, even if was only a few minutes or so.

Max screamed. This was the only time he'd ever seen or heard her like this since the brain attack. This had to be really bad, like when Ari attacked him.

"I'll hurry up." Iroh said.

"Yeah, thank you."

He ran back to the room.

"Kill me now" she pleaded.

Worse than he thought.

"No, you know I would never do that, unless I had to."

Nudge's POV.

I was so stupid. Yes I was mad at Fang. I didn't want to see him for a while. But now lightning was coming out of nowhere, so I couldn't fly right now without having a huge chance of being hit by lightning.

Now there was a big storm coming. I had no idea where I was, not even what country I was in, and maybe they spoke a different language than English

Okay, you know what to do Nudge. You just build a shelter out of twigs and mud and stuff. And you can make a fire, after it rains. You can catch a rabbit. No wait, that looks like something I've never seen before. It was time to go back to the flock, no matter how mad I was at Fang, I couldn't survive without them. But I'd have to wait until after the storm.

Another lightning strike hit the tree I was sitting on. I could feel the whole thing getting ready to fall. Instead of jumping out, I shrieked. First I got knocked off of the tree, falling about twenty feet, which made me a little dizzy. And to make things worse, the tree fell on top of me.

I couldn't even budge, even with the extra strength being a mutant gives you. At least I might not get sopping wet. The tree had crushed on top of me making it hard to breathe. And I also think a few ribs, fingers and my leg were broken.

I needed to learn how to control my emotions. And this was big proof that I was an idiot.

Know the flock, if they were even looking for me, they would be looking in the sky, not the ground. So, if you're slow, let me explain it to you, this was the end for me.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own avatar or Maximum ride

Katara was falling at a fast rate. Zuko thought she was just fine until he heard her piercing screaming. Zuko steered Appa back and sloped down so he could catch Katara. Appa went down just as fast as katara was.

Zuko reached out for Katara trying to get her to grab his hand. But she didn't respond, she wasn't even screaming anymore. Appa swooped down underneath Katara and she landed on the saddle with a hard thud. Zuko sighed with relief.

They needed to land so he could check on her. Appa seemed to read his mind without him even saying anything.

"Katara?" He said climbing back to the saddle. "Katara, this isn't funny. Katara. Why would you make yourself fall? You're such an idiot."

He said that because he knew it would make Katara mad, but she didn't respond. She just lied there silently, barely even breathing. That's when he realized, she wasn't playing around.

"Crap," He muttered to himself.

He spotted a hole in her clothes by her shoulder. That spot had been burnt to a crisp. He felt where she'd been struck, it was still hot enough to be burning her. He didn't flinch because he was used to being burnt like once a week during training.

It still didn't mean he knew what to do about it. When he'd gotten struck by Azula, Katara had used her healing powers to keep him from being paralyzed or worse. But he obviously wasn't a water bender, so he couldn't do that for her. The only thing he could do was get help.

He knew this part of the forest, he used to go here to get away from Azula when they were little. They were pretty far from the palace at this point. But he would come out here for days without people noticing. There was what they called Wise Man about a mile away from here, he was there was their only chance right now. He couldn't go up again, without the chance that he would be hit also. And what good would that do for Katara?

He needed to find the creek, then he could find the Wise Man from that point. Right now, he needed to let her be. She needed to not be touched until her breathing was normal again. But he couldn't waste time, he had to find the Wise Man before it was too late. He hated to leave her alone, though. Azula and her army could be anywhere at anytime.

Zuko decided to take the chance, she could be dying right now anyways. Besides they probably thought that they'd killed him if they saw Appa go down.

The creek was easy to find. All you had to do was go downhill and there you were. Remembering which way to go was the tough part. The last time he'd been down here he was ten or so, and that was six, almost seven years ago.

Zuko looked around trying to remember anything. It came back to him.

_Flash back_

_He was nine. Azula had blamed him for burning part of the palace, even though it was her. There's a little sister for you._

_He was hiding from everyone, even his mom. He was going to run away from home and become, well he didn't know, anything besides royalty._

_It was this very spot that he was now where the Wise Man found him. Zuko had just been trying to catch a fish because he was hungry._

_He was just about to catch one wit his bare hands when he heard a twig snap behind him. He jumped and went into a defensive position. _

"_It's okay son. It took me five years to perfect the art of catching fish." He said._

_Zuko looked at the man. He was well into his sixties, maybe even seventies. Zuko didn't recognize him from home, but who else would be out here sneaking up on him. _

"_Can't you all just leave me alone?"_

"_What are you talking about boy?"_

"_You mean you weren't for me?"_

"_No I don't even know who you are. This is my spot for meditating. The Avatars used to use it for spiritual needs and wants. I can feel you will have something to do with finding the Avatar."_

_What was this man talking about? He didn't even know Zuko's name yet. And he thought that the Avatar was dead._

_The old man had invited Zuko to have something to have something to eat at his hut. Zuko accepted his offer. He was hungry, tired and thirsty._

_End of Flashback_

Which way had they gone? Zuko thought. He saw smoke rising upriver. He guessed it was that way.

Zuko sprinted uphill until he found the cabin. He took a second to take a few breaths, and then went up to go greet the man.

But it wasn't him. Zuko looked in the window and quickly pulled back. Azula was there. This must be where they'd been staying the whole time.

"I'm so proud of you all. My brother is either dead or dying. This means that without the fire lord, the fire nation palace is practically powerless. When we take power of the palace, I take my rightful place as Fire Lord."

Every one of them cheered.

"My former brother, was such a miserable excuse of a prince. He doesn't deserve the title of fire lord. In fact, he doesn't deserve to be living."

Even now his sister ticked off. She was evil. There were even more troops coming now. He needed to leave while he still could.

Years of sneaking around helped him get out before the other troops got there. This used to be the place. Maybe they kicked him out, or maybe he'd died before they even got there. But obviously, he didn't want to ask for help around here.

Sorry Katara' he thought. My sister always ruins everything.

All he could do now was go back and hope she would at least wake up. If she died, everyone would be devastated. Toph wouldn't have anybody get argue with. She was Aangs girlfriend, so that would be bad. Sokka would lose his sister, and so would Suki, since they were going to be sister in laws. This part of the kingdom would lose one of the best healers they had. And Zuko, he would be losing his best friend. Hadoka, his daughter. There were also people, like The Duke and Huro they'd met during the war that were still close friends, they'd lose her too.

One thing Zuko never did, he never gave up. Except for when he'd given up his bad side, which was just very necessary.

Katara's POV

When I woke up I couldn't feel hear or see anything. I could barely even think straight.

Unfortunately I came back to reality. It never goes better, just worse. My shoulder felt like someone was holding a flame on it, and my whole body was on fire. And my head felt like someone was pounding on it with a sledgehammer.

I looked around, as much as I could. Appa was okay, but Zuko wasn't even there. What if they'd taken him or something. I tried to sit up, but I just couldn't even move. I laid there. I needed to give myself some time to get some more energy, then I'd look for him. I zoned out again, I was still thinking, but I went back into the whole no seeing hearing or feeling thing.

The next time I woke up I instantly remembered where I was and I needed to find Zuko. I got partially up before something was gently pushing me back down. I wasn't used to the sunlight yet so I couldn't see what it was. I decided to push harder but the thing won.

I blinked a couple times before I saw that it was a person. Zuko?

"Katara, try not to hurt yourself." He said.

I gulped down more air, I hated being so weak and pathetic.

"There you go."

I had to let him know I was sorry about letting this happen, his sister I mean.

"Zuko?" I whispered.

"What?"

"I'm sorry" I said as loud as I could, which wasn't very loud.

"It's not your fault"

"No, it is, I should have killed her while I had the chance."

"You're wrong, it was my fight, and you took over for me. If it weren't for you I'd be dead right now."

"No, you wouldn't have been struck by lightning, if it weren't for me. Which reminds me, why did you jump in front of it for me?"

Zuko was silent for a while, did he regret it? He was still in pain today, it wasn't healed fully, even though it'd happened like two in half months ago.

"You're my best friend. You trusted me again after I betrayed you back in the earth kingdom."

He looked like he wanted to say some more, but he didn't. So I didn't push him. We just sat there for a few minutes until Zuko got up and said he was going to make a fire. He told me to get some more rest. I took that advice, even though I'm usually not one to take advice from boys, especially Sokka.

I closed my eyes. My hand clutched shoulder where I could feel where the fabric had been scorched and destroyed. Right before I went to sleep, I felt Zuko put his hand on my shoulder. That part I was sure of, but I might have been dreaming about this next part.

"I couldn't let you die, Katara. If you did, the whole group would fall apart."

He stayed silent for another moment.

"And I love you. I love you, Aang, Toph, Suki, Sokka and Uncle Iroh. Iroh is my father, even if he's my uncle. You guys are my adopted family. You though, ever since the cave I felt a special connection with you. It became even stronger after I broke up with Mai. You better not die now, or else I'll be pissed."


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own avatar or Maximum Ride

Max POV

Fang had given me something that had put me to sleep. When I woke up I felt almost fully recovered. It was so strange, maybe it'd never happened, I looked at my stomach, and my scar was still there.

Fang walked in looking exhausted. I felt kind of guilty.

"Tired?" I asked.

He looked up and nodded. God, why couldn't he ever talk?

"Sorry," I said

"I thought I told you never to do that to me again." He told me.

"Do what?" I asked.

"Make me think that you're going to die"

I think he was talking about the beach incident. I'd tried to cut out the chip in my arm. I was still embarrassed about me breaking down and crying like a baby. No I don't have anything against babies, it's just bad to cry like one when you 14 (or something like that).

"You just don't want to have the responsibility of taking care of the group." I teased.

He thought about that for a minute and shrugged. There was something wrong with him; I could tell by the way his breathing was different.

"Spill it out." I demanded

He raised his eyes at me and shook his head. I would get it out of him, even if it meant beating it out of him. The problem with Fang, he's not with the whole 'you can't hit a girl thing' and I might be fully recovered. The one thing I wasn't going to do was beg him to tell me, I just don't beg.

"Fang" I warned.

He let out a big sigh and sat down on the couch, I could tell this was going to be an easy win.

"I thought you were going to die," he said.

"But I didn't,"

"I'm not the leader type, everyone needs you, Max."

There was something else.

"And?" I pressed.

"Nudge is missing."  
"WHAT!!!" I yelled.

"Nudge is missing, she ran away."

It was one crisis after another. But why would Nudge run away? She was terrified of being alone. What if she got kidnapped or something? If we found her, she was so dead.

"Why would she do something so stupid?" I asked Fang.

"She was mad because she said I was treating her like a little kid."

"Let me rephrase that," I said, "How could _you_ do something so stupid? You know Nudge hates that, she has for the last couple months."

I shoved him, which probably wasn't the best idea in the world, but I needed something to take my anger out on. Fang being himself shoved me back. We made eye contact telling the other to stop.

"So guess you're feeling better now?" He questioned.

"A lot better but what's going to happen to Nudge? She always gets scared of bugs and rats and things."

"We have the rest of the flock looking for her. Then there's Iroh, Suki, Katara, Zuko, Sokka, Toph and Aang. So there are ten people out looking for her." He assured me, but still, I hadn't even met half of the other people.

"If anything happens to her, you're in big trouble" I warned.

That made me wonder. Is she okay? Where was she right now?

Aang and Gassy

Aang looked back. Gassy was gone, not dead, but he just couldn't see him. He guessed this would be a good time to have his lunch and look for him later.

Aang flew around for a while looking for a good place to stop. He found a clearing that had a fallen log that would make a good seat since Katara and Zuko had appa. He closed his glider and drifted down to the ground. When he got to the ground he took out his lunch that was noodles and some berries.

He sat down and heard something or someone whimper.

"Who's there?" He asked

"Aang?" It replied breathlessly, kind of sounding like Nudge.

"Are you underneath here?" Aang asked.

"Uh-huh." She said

Aang realized he was putting even more pressure on her so he instantly stood up.

"Don't worry," he said. "I'll get you out"

"Hurry" She pleaded.

Aang loosened the dirt underneath the tree and lifted. No luck, he spotted Nudge's hand and grabbed it and started to try to pull her out.

"Ow,," She cried. "Is there any other way you can do it?"

"Maybe, do you have an idea?" Aang asked.

"No" she confessed.

"Than I guess this the only way we can do it. We need to get you out as soon as possible."

Aang started pulling again. Nudge bit her lip fighting the urge to scream.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own avatar or Maximum ride

KPOV

It was one of those dreams that you can't wake up frim no matter how hard you tried. I was reliving the day of sozins come. Except this time, I was frozen when Zuko got struck by lightning. I couldn"t help him. I was being surrounded by fire. That's when I realized, we'd lost. And it was all my fault, Aang had lost somehow.

Zuko shook me awake. I opened my eyes back to reality. Zuko was shirtless, I accidently looked at his scar and felt guilty again. Not the one he got from his father but the onefrom the lightning. The other part of me was relieved to wake up from the nightmare.

"Katara," he said, trying to calm me down "it's okay, you're fine."

I shook my head. "It's all my fault, I just know someone is going to die because of me." I told him.

"No one's going to die" he tried to reassure me.

"How do you know? You didn't even know who's side you were on until the last minute. How do you know something horrible isn't going to happen now huh?"

He stayed silent.

"Yeah, that's what I thought."

I stood up. I ignored the dizziness and started running somewhere, anywhere. I could hear Zuko's footsteps behind me. I ran faster, I had to get away from everyone. MAybe that would be best. I kept on ruining everything. Everyone felt like they had to protect me. That's how Zuko got hurt and how Aang almost got killed multiple times. It was time for me to go. I might hurt them and they might miss me, but only for awhile. In the long run, they might live longer without me.

There was a big opening up ahead. The moon gave enough light to let me see that there was a cliff up ahead. Maybe I could just jump and...

_________________________________________________________________

Max _POV_

_Max_? It must be _Angel_

_Yes? _

_Are you feeling better?_

_Yes, any track of Nudge?_

_Well, I'm getting a few thoughts from her. She's not dead, but she's pretty hurt._

_Can you talk to her?_

_No she's too far away._

_Oh, tell me what happened. why did she run away? How much longer until you can get to her?_

_I thought you were the one who was supposed to be calm cool and collected. What happened?_

_I just got shot in the stomach, I am bound to be a little bit panicky. Do you have a problem with that little girl. Cause I am a lot better now and -_

_Max! Jeez! Chill._

Honestly, I had no idea where she got that from. Chill? That was something I never said_._

_Fang taught me. Remember the past thirty thousand times Fang has told you to chill?_

_Yeah..._

_Speaking of Fang, When are you two finally get together?_

_That's not going to happen. Fang and I are best friends, not boyfriend/girlfriend._

_How come you two have kissed like five times? Admit it, you sooo want it to happen._

_It's only been twice. Once because I thought he was dying, The other time was just a kiss on the forehead, that's what I did to you when you were little._

_It's different, I was a cute little baby, fang thought you were hot. He just wanted to take it slowly and not freak you out._

It did make sense. But I was about ready to kill both of them. If Angel told Fang that I liked him, that was the end of Total.

_You like fang? Mg, I'll be back in a minute okay?_

"Max?" Fang asked from the other room. The door opened slightly and he peered in.

"yeah?" I said Hoping with all my might that angel hadn't just told him what I thought.

Fang smirked I was going to kill Angel. "Is it true?" He asked

"Is what true?" I said stalling for as much time as I could.

"You know what."

"No, I don't." I said my eyes giving him a warning not to go any farther. But the problem was, I was still weak, and as much as I hated it, it was true. Which meant it was the perfect time for Fang to win the fight. It was usually pretty even.

"Max, I know you're lying."

There was times when I was glad that he knew practically as well as I did. Like during a battle, we could work together without even having to utter a word. But now, I hated it.

"Whatever, I don't want to talk about it." I stated.

I jumped onto my bed and tried to pull my covers over my head. Fang tried and successfully pulled them back. He grabbed my arms and pinned them down to my sides.

"Well we are. Whether you like it or not."

I groaned.

"This isn't my favorite subject either Max."

"It's not even a subject" I said getting my left arm free. He just grabbed it and twisted it back.

"Yes, it is."

"But how? It's just me, you don't even think about it."

"That's not true though."

Huh? I didn't get it. Fang? Seriously? He was Mr Rock.

"I feel the same way."

This is what I was thinking .................................................woah.......................................who's playing a joke on me?


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar or MR

KPOV

I tripped, I never trip. Well okay, I did when I was like five, but being a water bender, you have to be very balanced and coordinated, or else you aren't as talented.

I looked behind me, Zuko was only about 10 feet away from me. The cliff was another 50 or so. I would have to run pretty fast if I was going to jump off before caught me.

I scrambled up and ran as fast as my legs could carry me. I didn't hesitate before jumping I just jumped me. But something was wrong, I wasn't falling I was more like floating. I realized that Zuko had grabbed my tunic and was hanging on really tightly.

"Let go" I cried.

"That's not going to happen when I am still alive."

He lifted me up a little bit before grabbing my hands and lifting me up over the edge. I did try to fight back.

The moon was at its full capacity for the night. It wasn't quite full, but maybe 90% or so. SO I probably had more power. But since my system had just gotten fried, it might not be so well.

I did fight back though. As soon as he pulled me back up I tried to push him bask so he couldn't stop me from jumping, but Uncle Iroh just had to teach him all about a good stance and all that. So that didn't work.

"You wanted me dead a few months ago, why not now?" I said.

"I never wanted you dead, I didn't really care. Now, I do."

His answer kind of shocked me because I always thought that before he joined our group he wanted me dead

"I just wanted my dad to accept me." He continued "but now, I don't care about what he thinks and does."

I'd forgotten about that. For a moment I just stood there. He took the chance to get me from the edge of the cliff. He leaped forward and yanked me hard away from the edge. I glared at him and tried to escape but honestly, he was stronger than me, for now. I tried to pull my arm back. Zuko twisted them behind me and started to walk, dragging me along with him.

About twenty feet later he stopped and sat down and pulled me down with me without letting go.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"I don't know" I replied."

"Katara, cut the crap, you just tried to commit suicide, I know something is going on and you're gong to tell me whether you like it or not." His voice was like steel, it kind of freaked you out sometimes but I didn't really care this time.

We both know that I was really stubborn. I was less stubborn around him, mainly because I felt sorry for him sometimes. But in this case, I wasn't going to tell him. I didn't care what he said.

And then I felt a tear start coming down my cheek. I squeezed my eyes shut because I was embarrassed to let anyone see me crying, especially Zuko. I didn't know why. It just felt strange because my life compared to his was just a walk in the park. So if anyone had a right to cry, it would be him, but he never did.

I relaxed a little. I didn't fight back anymore. Zuko must have sensed that I had given up trying to get back to the cliff because he let go of my wrists that he's been holding onto behind my back. I brought them around to the front of me and rubbed them, Zuko had a really tight and strong grip I realized.

I felt Zuko's eyes on me; I knew he was still making sure that I didn't try that again.

"Katara?" He asked, a little more gently this time, but still firm. "Don't do this to yourself."

I don't know what happened, but I just broke down. I wasn't crying like a baby but I was still crying. I put my elbows on my knees and put my face in my hands so that Zuko couldn't see me. I knew he could hear me, but I still didn't want him to see me.

Zuko slid his arm around my shoulders. He forced me to lean towards him. I looked at his face for a moment. I'd never seen this much emotion in him. He looked worried, relieved, sad, and even a little mad. Usually I only saw him depressed and mad.

"Katara," he said, "you can't die, everyone would be destroyed, especially aang."

Aang, I loved him, but not like everyone thought I did. I mean, when I'd kissed him a little bit after Zuko's coronation, I had just been so happy. I didn't know what I was doing. But half the girls in this world would kill to be in my place and I was not even in love with him. Maybe there was something wrong with me. But he was like two almost three years younger than me. He was barely thirteen and I was fifteen. He was still really short, almost four inches shorter than me, which was awkward. On the other hand, Zuko was seventeen and he was maybe six or seven inches taller than me.

_Whoa, _I thought_ Zuko just got out of a relationship, no an engagement, that's not going to happen._

I took another deep breath, although it was more like a shudder. I was still crying, but not as strongly anymore. He ripped my hand away from my face and held it down. He wiped some of my tears off with his sleeve.

"What were you thinking?'" he asked attempting to get some answers.

Another sob came out worse than any of the others. He grabbed my hand that he'd been holding down with his elbow and held it.

"Its okay." HE said, "Whatever happens, I'll be there for you."

I nodded and let him pull me closer. He pulled my head so it was leaning on his shoulder. I felt hot. I didn't know if it was because I was blushing or not or if it was just his normal body temperature, maybe both.

I fell asleep like that. Too bad it couldn't last.

_My dream_

_Azula was leading them. There was maybe 200 or them or so. I had no idea what they were called but you could tell that they were with Azula. They were looking at her like she was a God._

_Uh-oh was a major under statement. It was more like Holy crap we're going to die. Everyone else was asleep, I was awake because it was night the time I was fully awake. I only was awake this late when it was almost a full moon._

"_We are here to take back my throne and then we will fulfill my part three generations dreams!" Azula claimed._

_Not if I can't help it, I thought. I ran back to my room to wake everyone else up. The last thing I remember tons of fire starting towards the place._

I was hurled out of my dream. When my brain was fully functioning I realized that I had ended up putting my head in Zukos lap and he was still holding my hand tightly, even though he was sleeping. How did he do that? Years of practice I guess. I stood up looking around. Zuko's eyes snapped open. He quickly stood up and grabbed my arms. He probably thought I was trying to get away.

"Where do you think you're going?" He hissed in my ear.

"We need to get back to the palace" I replied.


	13. Chapter 13

KPOV

He let go of my hands and stared at me.

"Why?" He asked

"Because, Azuela's going to attack the castle." I explained.

"How do you know that?" HE asked

"A dream." I explained again.

"Ah," he said, kind of believing me. "Go to Appa right?"

"Yeah" I agreed.

He started to run to towards Appa. I tried to take a step. The reality of my shoulder was definitely coming back to me now. I crumpled to the ground, but quickly stood back up. Zuko came back and told me to hurt up. I sighed and he knew what was wrong. He walked over and picked me up. He threw me on his back. Trust me, it did not help my shoulder any, that's for sure.

Appa was right where we left him. Zuko climbed into the saddle with me on his back. I held on tightly, probably choking him. He let go of me and I slid off of his back. I sat down and he patted my leg.

"You good?" He asked and I nodded.

"We need to get there as soon as possible." I told him.

He gave me a nod which told me he was doing the best he could.

"Yip, yip.' He said, Zuko had learned what to say when I had see ked revenge for my mother.

Appa elevated into the air. Thank God there wasn't any blue lightning shooting at us yet. And so far as I could tell, Appa wasn't falling yet. So far, we were golden. Last night felt like days ago, but it had only been an hour or two. I could tell by the position of the moon that it was around three in the morning. We had to get back by four, maybe even a little before that.

Then I remembered; Nudge, the whole reason we had even come here. What happened to her? Oh no. What if Azula had gotten to her. We'd have to worry about that later, right now, we had to save everyone else. Suddenly I heard a familiar yell. _Aang._

"Hey." I heard "wait up."

I looked over, even in the dim light I could see him on his glider with another strange but slightly familiar figure on his back. _Nudge. _I let out a sigh of relief. Aang landed a few feet away from me and Nudge collapsed and let out a little moan. She looked horrible. Her leg was bent at an odd angle, her face was full of bruises. Her lip was really swollen and she had a bloody nose.

"Did you have a run on with Azula?" I asked.

"No," replied Aang "a tree fell on her"  
Oh," said Nudge "thanks again for helping me."

She smiled a really sweet smile and I could almost feel that Aang was returning it back and I immediately realized; Nudge was Aangs age. Or at least closer to his age than I was. Maybe something would work out in between those two. You could feel it between them. Even though Aang was supposedly my boyfriend, I honestly think they would have made a much cuter couple.

"Katara!" Zuko said snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Huh?" I said.

"Tell Aang what just happened." HE told me.

"Oh" I said. Aang waited for me to go on. "I had a dream that Azula's going to attack the castle."

"Great." HE muttered.

"Who's Azula?" Asked Nudge.

"Zuko's really crazy, evil, powerful sister that hates us." Explained Aang. When I'd first gotten to know him, he just expected me to know these things. SO there was that also. But I needed to be concentrating more on the important things like, for say, how I was going to fight with my system junked.

"Yup" I agreed. "With Aang."

"Is that true Zuko?" Asked Nudge. "DO they just hate your sister or is that the way she really is?"

"That's the way she really is." HE replied. "A couple months ago she almost succeeded in destroying the world."  
"That's evil." She said. "How?"  
"Long story," I warned her. " Especially since you might be from a different universe world thing . I'll explain it to you after tonight, after we get through this."  
"Okay," she agreed.

I could tell that I was going to like this kid. Yes, she kind of liked to talk a lot but otherwise she was a pretty nice kid. Yes, I know, I'm calling a girl that's 2 or 3 years younger than me a kid. But by now you should probably know that I'm a very motherly person when it comes to kids without parents. I can tell that she didn't have parents, or at least didn't know who they were and had never seen them before in her life. Just this look in her eyes.

And it was going to take a long time to explain everything to her. According to Max, they didn't know what bending was or what the hundred year war was. So , as highly unlikely as it is, they might be from another world. Like the spirit world, except different, but not because you have to go through these special things to go through the spirit world. Well, it was going to take me awhile to even start to grasp it in my mind. For now, I was going to try to explain a little bit of my world to Nudge and the rest of the kids.

We finally landed at the front gate of the palace. I spotted Angel who had a terrified look on her face. Oh no, we were already too late.

_No, it's not_.

_Than what's wrong? _

_What's going to happen?_

_Can you hear everyone?_

_Yeah_

_Okay wake Max and Fang up. Tell everyone that they need to get their butts over here. And tell them that Nudge is here. She's pretty banged up, but she'll live. Oh and tell Sokka that I don't care if he finally has alone time with Suki. If he_ _ever wants to have any time with Suki again, hebetter get back here._

_I got it anything else you need to tell me?_

_What do you mean sweetie?_

_About Zuko? Anything happen?_

I looked over at him. Maybe I would talk to him, but later,. Now was not the time to be going off _about_ stupid stuff like that.

_I 'll tell after this is over with._

_Finw, but just so you know, he's really worried about you and wish you and the others didn't have to go through all this just because of him. What all did you go through Katara._

"_I'm telling you what I told Nudge, I'll explain everything and answer questions whenever this is done. _

_Okay._

I looked over to the forest. I swear I could hear her evil little laugh just mocking me in my ears.


	14. Chapter 14

I looked up at the moon. It was almost 4. Crap, I still had to wake everyone else up.

I ran into the military training quarters. They were all sound asleep like babies. I didn't blame them; the generals worked them hard all day every day.

"Wake up!!!" I yelled.

They all groaned and muttered things that I shouldn't repeat.

"Get up off your lazy butts!" I screamed at them. I was hoping to have some effect on them. But this still wasn't working.

"Azula is planning an attack and she's coming here in less than an hour." I screamed again. That seemed to do the trick.

"What! How!" They all said at the same time. It was kind of creepy; there were at least a hundred of them.

"Katara?" One said, Hong. We'd crossed paths a few times before. He looked kind of embarrassed because he'd been saying bad things. But more or less I did not care right at this moment. We were in a life threatening situation right now.

"Yeah? I said.

"Is that true? Azula's really coming." H asked.

"Yes," I replied "Everyone! Hong is in charge. Get ready to fight." I told everyone else.

"Okay," I said "has everyone do what they need to do. And meet me at the front gate." I instructed him.

"Will do" he agreed "oh and Katara?" He said

"Yeah Hong? I said

"Be careful." He said and I smiled, forgetting earlier with Zuko.

"Yeah, you too." I said finally turning around and leaving the quarters.

I ran down the hall. I ran into the girl's room. Fang was laying on the floor by max's bed. Something had been going on in here.

"You guys," I said shaking Max little bit. "Wake up."

Fangs hand grabbed my ankle, natural instinct I guess.

"Whoever it is let go." He growled which is exactly why he reminds me of Fang. Their voices can both sound like steel.

"It's Katara." I whispered and he let go.

"Oh, sorry." He said. "What's going on?"

"Um, hard to explain. You guys do know how to fight right?" I asked.

He looked at me like I was an idiot. Maybe I was acting like one right now but oh well.

"We've had a few fights in the past. What kind are we talking about here?"

"People that can shoot fire out of their hands." I explained knowing that it would probably come across weird to them.

He took it a lot better than I thought he would. "Fire?" He said. "Okay, I bet we can take them."He said. "Angel can control minds, if that'll help."

"She can control minds?" I asked looking at him strangely.

"Yup." He replied. "You'll get used to it."

I nodded and turned to shake Max again so she might wake up but to my surprise she was sitting up.

"She can also breathe under water."She informed me. "The Gasman can imitate people's voices and uh… other things. Nudge can control metal things. Iggy builds explosives. I can fly super fast."

"And then there's me." Joked Fang.

"That's great guys."I said. "But we need to get to the front entrance of the palace."

"Okay." They both said together.

"Just follow me guys." I told them. I started to run out the door and towards the entrance. I could hear them following me through the hallways.

When I arrived outside, all the soldiers (in training) were outside along with Zuko, Sokka Suki and Aang. Angel was probably trying to talk to people in their minds. The Gasman was nowhere to be found. Uh-oh. No wait, I could see his figure coming towards us. The more people we had on our side, the better.

I hated to put the bird kids through this, but if they didn't help us, we might get defeated and that wouldn't turn out good for anyone. If we fought now and won, we had more chance of staying alive than if we fought and lost. And plus, they would do torture until they were bored with us.

But wait, what if my dream had been just a dream? It was possible too. They were going to get sooo mad at me if this had been a hoax. But thinking about it, I would rather it would be a hoaz, that way no one would get hurt.

But noooo, with my luck, the blue lightning was being spotted right now. Great.

"I see them coming." Yelled Hong.

I turned around. There was like 100- 150 of them marching through the forest. This wasn't good.

"You ready for this?" Aked Zuko from behind me.

"I got plenty of practice from when you chased us around the world."

"Ha ha, very funny" he muttered

"I wasn't trying to be funny." I said.

" okay, now's not the time to get into a fight." He told me. "Let's focus on defeating Azula once and for all and then we can fight and argue all we want."

"Promise?" I asked.

"I swear."

I looked at Max and Fang. I could tell somehow that Fang was trying to get Max to stay more in the back. Max was giving him a glare which was telling him to back off. Sometimes I wished that Aang would do that for me, but, right now I was glad he wasn't that protective of me, he was watching after Nudge right now. Then I thought about Zuko. But of course that wasn;t going to happen. HE knew that I could take care of myself.

"Whatever happens, just stay close to me, like within 50 feet." He instructed.

Okay, never mind. Maybe I was wrong, he was worried about me. Or maybe he just wanted to keep an eye on me in case I ran off and tried something again.

"Who are you and what have you done with the real Zuko?" I asked, only half joking.

"Oh, shut up Katara." He snapped

"Aw, there he is." I said.

Our crowd of people parted as a shot of lightning made it's way across. Zuko and I looked at each other. All sign of joking and annoyance was gone. We were in battle mode now. And we thought we were unstoppable. And maybe we were.

I looked over at Aang. If he got into the Avatar State than there was no way we could lose. But also, the whole how to get him into the was the problem. Max, and Fang were unfurling their wings. Iggy and Toph had just gotten back and he was starting to do that too. Nudge, The Gasman and Angel were also letting their wings out too. Sokka was getting his new boomerang out, and his sword. Aside from humans, boomerang was the most important thing to him.

It was like nothing I'd ever seen before. The way Zuko's and Azula's bending molted together. When Azuala's lightning crashed into Zuko's it exploded and surprisingly, Azula fell back. She scrambled right back up. She looked at me. Great, da ja vu. I looked back at her, then at Zuko . He was the new Fire Lord, she couldn't kill him. She was going to do it again, aim for me so Zuko would jump in front of me. I looked at her again, she wouldn't hit Zuko if I moved to where he couldn't see me.

Wow, I felt like she could like see right where my heart was, right exactly where she was going to aim.

So what if she killed me, Zuko would probably get so mad that he would stop at nothing to kill her, and our problems would be solved. At least most of them, the threats, most of them would be gone.

She shot lightning at me and I jumped to the side just a split second before it would have hit me. My eyes widened. She sent another one flying towards me. Sokka pushed me out of the way.

"Katara!"I heard Zuko shout, crud, another one. He was trying to jump in the way but I ripped some water out of the pond next to me and put so much force in to it that he fell backwards on the ground.

"Sorry." I whispered.

There was a moment that everyone was staring at me. Max looked at me in understanding, she would do the same for her group, so did Fang. Aang looked madder than he'd ever been, maybe at me, may beat Azula. Suki had her hand covering her mouth, so did Nudge. Again, they were a lot alike. Angel looked at me with those sad puppy dog eyes, you know what I mean. The last face I saw was Zuko's, he looked devastated.

Even though I couldn't see anything, I could still hear explosions, and people screaming my name. Angel was just screaming. I tried to tell them to not worry about me and to defeat Azula, but no, I couldn't speak naturally. I just made a pathetic whimpering sound. Man, I need to stop getting hurt so much.

The pain was much, much worse than my shoulder. I had been slammed against the palace wall. My stomach felt like it was bursting in to flames, like a bombfire. My head felt like someone was stabbing it over and over again. My arms and legs felt like my they were being torn off.

"I got her." Someone said, Zuko I think. "You guys focus on defeating them."

Okay, so Zuko wasn't taking a chance of killing his sister after all the horrible stuff she's done to him, she hadn't even done half that to me, and I still wanted to kill her.

It was so strange, my head popped up and my eyes opened really wide. After that my breath was getting really rapid and uneven. Aang was by my side, eyes wide mouth gaping open. I held my head with my hands maybe it would help keep my head from falling to pieces. Then I moved my hands to cover my ears because everything was so loud.

"Katara," he said "please stay with me. Don't go just yet, we all need you here."

"I'm trying Aang," I assured him. I think it came out more like "m ring ng." But still I tried.

"Aang?" Asked Zuko.

"Yes?" He said.

"You're the Avatar, you're really needed up there okay?" He said.

"Right." He agreed and could see a figure standing up and walk towards the lights, or the fire.

I let out another groan.

"I'll take care of her,guys."Zuko told everyone.

"She's my sister." Sokka argued. "I should be the one to take care of her."

Jeeze, I felt like a pet or something, everyone arguing about who was going to take care of me. I would have been annoyed any other time, but right now I just wanted to die or something, just get rid of this pain. Would it ever stop?

"Don't you want to watch Suki, make sure nothing happens to her?"

"Yeah." He said "Just, please make sure she stays alive, I can't lose her."

"I'm not going to let her." Zuko assured him.

"Yeah, yeah, just get her inside fast."

"Right." He said.

Zuko lifted me up into his arms. He started running and I could finally uncover my ears without more pain exploding into my head.

He ran into the palace and found his way to my bedroom. He laid me down on my bed.

"Thanks."I managed to mutter.

"Like I said, whatever happens, I'll be there for you."


	15. Chapter 15

Angel's POV

Holy cow. People can shoot fire out of their fingers? That's different. That makes us look normal, that's something new. While having a new and different experience and all was great but Katara was seriously hurt right now. Zuko's sister, I guess, at least that's what I got from their thoughts; Azula had just shot Katara with lightning.

I had screamed really loud. She couldn't die now, we needed her help and she's helped save Max's life and given us a place to stay, even though we were complete strangers. I could hear her thought, she might not make it. She was in a lot of pain like when Max had had those brain attacks a few months ago.

_Max, what is going to happen to Katara?_

_She's a lot like me; she doesn't give up without a fight._

_Okay._

So I switched to Fang.

_Are we going to die Fang?_

_Of course not Angel._

_Tell the truth, now._

_I don't know, probably not._

_Where are we?_

_Not sure. Probably in some messed up parallel universe._

_That would make sense._

I needed to see how Katara was doing, even though I should be focusing on the fight. The least I could for her was to make sure she was okay. I decided to talk to Zuko.

_How's Katara?_

_What? Who's there?_

Whoa, he was a lot like Fang, always getting to the point.

_It's Angel. You know the smallest one? I can read your mind._

_Good to know._

_So… is she still… you know._

_She's still alive, but barely. _

_What is she doing right now?_

_She just blacked out. She said thanks before and that's about it._

_No, you idiot, keep her awake _

_Gee, thanks_

_Just keep her awake._

_I'll try, you help me, give her a nightmare or something. _

I'd never thought of that before, which was a good idea. But I would give Zuko a chance to wake up first.

KPOV

I woke up screaming. The pain was so bad that I just started screaming.

Zuko was shaking me shouting at me to tell him what was wrong.

"I'm okay now" I said after what seemed like forever.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Doesn't matter." I replied. "I just need to figure out how to stop getting hurt so often."

"Yes, that would be helpful." He agreed.

I heard Angel in my head again.

_You're up, that's good._

_Yeah, but my stomach hurts like.._

I didn't think Max would want me to be talking like that around Angel. No matter how badly I was hurt.

…_Like hell?_

_Yeah, I guess._

_Just stay awake for me okay?_

_Okay, I will, you might have to help me. If you see any signs of me falling asleep, just do something to make me stay awake. _

_Don't worry, I'll find something very interesting to talk to you about. _

_Do you like Zuko?_

"What?!" I blurted out loud. Zuko looked at me funny.

_Do you?_

_What? No! That's crazy. There's no way that would ever happen. I mean we're polar opposites. We're even having opposite body temperatures._

_What about Yin and Yang?_

_What the heck are you talking about?_

_How the world balances each other out. You mean you're not Chinese? I mean, you don't look completely Chinese, but you have like a lot of things in common._

_Is that a town?_

_No, it's a huge nation; it has like over a billion people that live in it._

_A billion? That's a lot. So how are we similar to the Chinese?_

_The clothes, the whole element thing, the style of the houses._

_Okay._

_Oh, I see what you are trying to do; you're trying to change the subject. You're so much like Max._

_What? How?_

_Max always denies that she likes Fang but it's so obvious._

_But wait, Aang's my boyfriend._

I guess he was, but I wasn't absolutely sure now. Maybe it was time to let him go and let him see other people. But Zuko? It was kind of complicated; we didn't have anything in common. That was only when you first looked at us though. When you go deeper, we had a few things in common. We both fought for who and what we believed in, even if it had been a lot different a while ago. I guess we would both die for each other, now at least.

_You know, I am still here._

_Oh, right._

_I had contact with Nudge and Aang while they were gone. I listened to their thoughts while they thought I was gone. Sorry, but Aang likes Nudge now. We were talking about yin and yang, its complete opposites. They may seem like they don't get along but they really balance each other out. It's like night and day, push and pull, warm and cold, the world would be chaotic._

_I think I get it. But that's about the world, Zuko and I are people._

_Fine, just think about it, tell me when you make up your mind._

_Wait, what about him? What does he think?_

_I'm not sure, he's thinking a lot about everyone out here. I mean he's definitely worried about you right now, but there's so much going on in his mind._

_So you cant understand it?_

_I can, it's just like a computer that is downloading to many things at once. You know what I mean right?_

_No, I don't know what a computer is. _

_Oops I forgot. He's still getting over his break up with, is it Mai?_

_Yeah, they were engaged but he broke it off because he found out that she was pregnant with another guy._

_Hey, uh I have to go, I'm going to try to control Azula's mind and make her retreat._

_You do that._

Control peoples mind? Man that was scary, she was adorable, but scary. I opened my eyes again an saw Zuko staring at me like I had just turned into one of the bird kids.

"So, what are you thinking about?" He asked.

"nothing." I said.

"well according to angel, I need to keep you awake."

"Trust me, I'm awake now."

**Come on guys, I ve only gotten like five reviews and there's been over 200 hits on this thing. If you read it, review it. **

**First off, tell me what you want in the next chapters. Like should Mai come back and start claiming that the baby is hers? Tell me what you wan in there and you'll probably find it in there sooner or later. **

**Second, I don't care if you guys criticize me as long as it's not down right hateful. I mean come on guys, it's a frickin TV show, not real life. I mean it's fun to kind of imagian life there and all but when we start arguing about stupid stuff it's not cool. So if you have some things that you think will improve my writing, go for it, but if it's going to be about something not important, just don't say anything at all.**

_**But please review,**_ _**please!!!!!!!! ; )**_


	16. Chapter 16

"How's your stomach holding up?" Fang asked coming up behind me.

It hurt a little bit. But it wasn't as bad as the brain attacks back in New York. But Fang knew me very, very well so it was no use trying to lie to him.

"It's doing okay, still hurts."

"I have some pain killers back in the room; I found them in Iggy's back pack."

"That would be helpful after we finish this." I told him.

These people were scary. They could shoot flames out of their fingers and some of them through their mouth. Even compared to what we've seen, this was really strange, and trust me, me saying something is strange means that it's like out of this world. And I guess in my case, it was literally out of my world. But to their surprise, we could fly, so Gazzy and Iggy would fly up and drop bombs on them. How did they sneak bombs past me? Well, that's a mystery; it takes a lot of talent to get past my raptor vision. I had to give them credit, they were pretty good.

"You ready for another round?" He asked, already hovering over me a few feet in the air.

"Oh, yeah." I replied.

What Fang, Angel and I did was fly up behind them kick them in the head, knock them to the ground and fly away before they shot fire at us. Nudge could control metal things, so she just did her thing while we did ours. Angel would also control her mind and make them did really strange things.

I looked over to where most of the fighting was. There was Angel. She was making them fight one another, turning on their own kind. You know, I worry about her sometime, it was creepy that that she could control people so easily, but sometimes it's really helpful, now for instance.

But there was something else that was making me look at her right now. There was something wrong with her face. She didn't have the little determined face that she usually did when we were fighting. Her wings were just barely going, and she looked exhausted.

I panicked.

_Angel, what's wrong?_

No answer.

_Angel!!!_

_Can't go on any longer._

_Huh? What do you mean?_

One of the soldiers shot at her, and he missed, but he was too close her self defense was almost gone. I was frozen, my muscles couldn't even flinch, my breathing even stopped. No, this couldn't be happening. Angel was my little baby, I raised her myself. The one that used to love to have a bedtime story.

Fang knew exactly what was going on as soon as he looked at me. First he slapped me on the back making me cough and sputter, but at least he made me breathe again. Next he took off to go grab her.

The soldier threw another flame at her, this time she didn't duck, she just hovered there, and he aimed and got exactly where he wanted to: Angel. She disappeared from that spot. My eyes adjusted and saw that Fang had grabbed her before she it the ground.

When he got back to where I was standing, he handed Angel to me.

_Wake up, sweetie._

_It took all my strength to take over Azula's mind, but it was worth it._

_So, the fights over?_

_I told her she had to retreat._

_Good job sweetie._

I was trying to keep her distracted from the burn that she had got. 

_My arms hurt really bad._

_I know, just keep talking to me okay?_

_He burned me._

_I know, I'm sorry._

"Retreat! Retreat!" I heard someone shout over the fighting. It had to be Azula.

The soldiers on the other side were really confused, the ones on our side were just really glad that they were retreating.

"I'm going to take Angel here inside, okay?" I told Fang.

"Yeah." He acknowledged, he's doing better than he did before, actually said something instead of just nod, so that was an improvement.

"And I'm pregnant." I joked, hoping to actually get a reaction from him.

"I know, I know." He replied.

I stood there for a second smirking.

"Wait, what?" He said realizing what I said. "But you- we didn't- what, how where when?

I raised my eyebrows and Angel even started giggling.

"She was trying to get more than ten words out of you, but she missed it by one word." Explained Angel.

"Hey, that's not funny." He said.

"Maybe not to me, but to us, it was." I said between laughs. "Your face was priceless."

Angel groaned and blew on her arms and then giggled again. We were never going to let him forget about this, ever.

"Ha ha." He muttered and scowled at us. That's the first time I've ever seen him do that until now. I've seen the looks hundreds of times, but he never fell for this type of stuff.

He grabbed Angel from me because I was about to drop her from laughing so hard.

"Let's go inside." He muttered started towards the house.

"Sure, let me just finish laughing," I said breathlessly.

He glared at me again but that didn't stop me from laughing. Then, he got violent, he kicked me in the shin. I stopped laughing but I still smirked.

"What's up with you two?" Iggy asked.

"Max was being stupid." Fang replied.

"Fang was being gullible and hilarious," I answered.

"Well you two kids have fun with that." He said with a look on his face that said 'you two are so immature sometimes.' Well, I'm the leader; I'm the one who always takes responsibility, so he's wrong. But he did have a point right here.

"Hey Ig?" Asked Fang.

"Huh?"

"Can you take Angel inside?" Fang said. "Max and I are going to go for a little flight."

"We are?" I asked confused.

"Yes, just go along with Max," Said Iggy. "So what's up with Angel?"

"She got burned and her brain kind of went out." I said.

"Hey!" She said.

"I mean, she can't control people's minds anymore. And you know how hard it is for her when she can't do that." I said.

"We'll get you fixed up Ang." He assured her. Even though he could be so obnoxious and irresponsible sometimes, when it came down to Angel, he straightened up. He straightened up for Fang and I, but only when we were almost dying. "And you two kids have fun."

Fang gave Angel to Iggy. I wanted to reach out and grab her, make sure she was alright, but it looked like I didn't have a choice in this matter.

"You know" I said when Iggy left "I'm not feeling that good again, maybe I shouldn't fly you know?"

"Nice try, Max."He said. "Well that's just too bad."

Jeez, he was a talker today. Not as in words in a row, but how many times in a minute he spoke was amazing.

Without warning he picked me up and threw me on his back. I was going to kill him, but after this. I hadn't been able to fly while not fighting for like four days.

"Oops." Fang said. "I can't let out my wings when you're on my back."

"You figured that out Einstein?" I retorted.

He rolled his eyes at me and brought me around so that he was holding me in his arms. My stomach lurched. I hated this, but at the same time I was enjoying it.

_Max, shut up. You know he's just like a brother. _I told myself.

Then why are you feeling all these feelings for them? Asked something else. My conscience? No wait, I never heard my conscience. The voice? I guess it was my conscience in some ways.

_Wait, how are you communicating with me? And by the way, it's probably because the school messed with my body, so it probably messed up my brain and some of my hormones. Either that or most all girls feel this way at my age._

It's something that 99% of girls feel. And, you like Fang, you like Fang.

_Oh and you're supposed to be the mature one? You sound like, well, Nudge, except you're in my head._

Sorry Max, am I annoying you? I just couldn't resist the moment. Anyway, I can hear every thought that goes through your head.

_Yeah, I forgot about that. Just tell me how you're communicating with me._

I'm inside your head, Max. Wherever you go, I'll be there, lurking inside your head.

_Thanks for reminding me. SO, am I in a different world?_

Yup. But, the world's fine here. Someone else took care of your job for you. I think this one needs your help though. Just a suggestion.

_How did we get here? What's the history? What about Ella and Mom? And I hate to say this, Jeb?_

You got here by a worm hole. The history, quick summary. The avatar is someone who masters all four elements, fire, earth, air and water. The avatar protects the world and make sure it stays in peace. Then they get reborn after they die. For the past 100 years, there has been a nasty war, kind of like World War 1 and two, the Fire Nation tried to take over the world. But they just recently won the war and now the world is recovering from it. I'll give you some more lessons later. You can communicate with your sister and mom through the laptop that Fang has. The internet still works.

_How's that even possible? And what about the battery? I mean they don't exactly have any outlets here._

It can be solar powered. They do have a sun there you know. I don't know how it's possible. It just is.

_I thought you knew everything. _

Just most things. It looks like you're about to enjoy some time with Fang. I'll leave you two alone. At least I won't be talking to you 

_I hate you sometimes. _

Okay, he was gone, thank God.

"Max?" Fang asked waving his hand in front of my face.

"What?" I snapped bringing myself back to reality.

I realized that we weren't in the air anymore; I was sitting on the branch of a tree. I cracked my knuckles, trying to annoy Fang, but he didn't even pay attention. I guess compared to what I said earlier, I wouldn't be able to annoy him that easily anymore. But he was never easy to annoy, Iggy was the easiest though. And then Nudge was the best at annoying someone. I mean seriously, love her to death, but you just want to kill her sometimes. It would be useful if we got kidnapped, when could just talk the guy's ears off and we'd be good to go. But no, nothing is ever that easy.

"So, are you going to apologize to Nudge when we get back?" I asked.

_If _we get back. I mean, he might kill me tonight. But probably not, he'd acted like he wanted to kill me many times, but in the end, he never does. Either he just loves me too much or is just a wimp. Most likely the first one, from what I could tell he's not a wimp. Except when it came to denying Angel something, even Nudge, especially when they do their bambii eyes.

"Yeah, sure." He agreed.

I was panicking, trying to put off the conversation that he wanted to have as long as could.

"So, how's life?" I asked.

Seriously Max, how's life? That's just sad, just so, so sad.

"You know, the usual, kinda." He replied.

Usual? We were in a different world. People could shoot fire. Move earth without even touching it and control water. Well, I guess you have to get used to it after a while, strange odd things happen in my life, might as well get used to it.

"What do you think, Max?" He asked "Are you happy about your life?"

I thought about it for a second. The answer was : I don't know. I mean, everyone was alive. At least as far as I knew. We weren't being bothered by the school anymore. But there was something, I don't know what, that was tugging at my heart. I wanted something more, but I wasn't sure exactly what.


	17. Chapter 17

Max's POV

Okay, you may have thought that Fang and I'd had our little discussion earlier. No, he did. He talked and I just replied with sarcastic comments and snorts. None of his cold hard looks or threats could convince me to spill out my feelings. And I wasn't even absolutely sure about those 'feelings'. Of course I had thoughts, but you could think anything. But feelings were different. For example I could think to myself, _I hate Fang. _But it wasn't true, I could never hate Fang. And I could also think _I love him._

And it was true.

My eyes widened as I looked at Fang. Of course I loved him; he was like my brother, my best friend. He would die for me, even be tortured and then die for me. I would do the dame for him too. That didn't mean that I liked him that way. Or else that would mean that I liked Iggy or the Gasman. Which, I didn't.

Think about it Max.

Oh great, the voice was back.

Who do you trust the most? Who do you always come to for your problems? Who always makes you feel better? Who makes your heart beat a little faster when they smile? Who-

_Okay, okay, I get it. _I cut the Voice off.

I hated to admit it, but the answer was Fang.

And something I hated to admit even more. As soon as I looked at Fang and I realized everything that was going on, I fell backwards, towards the ground. Which was pretty funny considering that I had frickin wings!

Fang was cracking up. My butt had broken my fall, so my head and other bones were okay. But as for my tail bone, it was a different story. So I decided to play a little prank on him. Let's see who'd be the one laughing then.

I didn't move a muscle. I just laid there silently, until Fang stopped laughing.

"Max?" He called "You okay?"

I didn't answer. I heard him jump down from the branch and onto the ground.

"Come on Max." He said "This isn't funny."

I still didn't answer. It was hard for me not to smirk. But years of practice helped me out here. Years of telling lies without so much blinking, pretending you weren't in pain and trying not to let the younger ones see that you're upset and have no idea what to do.

"Max, don't do this." He said.

"Okay." I replied opening my eyes and looking up at him. He was on his knees and leaning over me.

"Really mature." He scoffed

"Oh, come on." I sat up and nudged him with my sneaker. "I'm the one that has to be tortured by you, talking about this."

"Talking about what?" He pressed.

"You know what." I scowled.

"Yup."

There was a long moment of the most awkward silence I've ever experienced. That's another thing. Usually we just sat there giving each other looks that spoke for us. Right now, I couldn't understand anything that was on his face right now. It was something I'd seen before though. In New York when I had those brain attacks. Every time I recovered from it, he was always there, making sure I was alright. And then a couple weeks ago, in Florida, on the beach. I had tried to cut the chip out of my arm with a sharp piece of shell. I'd lost a lot of blood and Fang shouted at me for being an idiot that was his version of freaking out.

"Max?" His voice was intense and serious now, but gentle in a way.

"Yeah?" I replied inching away from him.

He grabbed my arm and pulled me even closer to him and let go.

"What do you want from me?" He asked.

He leaned towards me the slightest bit, making me panic, even though I didn't show it. Oh crap, what was he going to do?

"We're not going back till I get an answer." He said. He knew this might take awhile, but I knew he'd take it.

I snapped. No, I didn't start to cry, my mind did. My mouth didn't listen to me; it started to say all the things that I would only say in my nightmares.

Fang was raising his eyebrows, realizing that there was something wrong, if it was this easy to get out of me.

This was my tongue speaking, not my mind, so don't judge me. "I do, it's just so embarrassing. Just the way we know each other so well and we'd die for each other in a heartbeat."

"I'd do that for you anyways Max." He said " even if I didn't have these , uh, feeling for you. Before this year, you were just like a sister to me, but I still loved you just as much."

I finally got back to the real me and started functioning like me again. This was really hard to do, but I had to.

"Fang," I started. "I love you a lot. I know that you know that. So that awkward part of our little relationship is already taken care of."

He nodded, I think he could see the point that I was about to make.

"The problem is though, we don't have time to be a… uh… couple." I had to force that last word out of my mouth. I continued. "We need to figure out how to get back home."

"What home?" He asked calmly, but I could tell he hated having to remind me. "We don't have a home. We can't trust anyone in our world."

Even though I'm a mutant freak, being in a parallel world was freaking me out. When you here you best friend say 'we can't trust anyone in our world', you know your life is jacked up.

He's right Max. You don't have a home here. Now, we have people taking care of the world right now.

_Oh and who'd that be huh?what do you mean by 'taking care of the world? Are there going to be some crazy, wacko mad scientists that blow the world up?_

No, that's how Fang was wrong. You can trust people here, a few of them anyways. Jeb is working to stop them, along with Dr. Martinez and a few others.

_Oh, Jeb is taking care of it all? That makes me feel better. _

I'm helping too.

_Then why are you still in my head? Explain that._

I'm your friend. I do what's best for you, even though you may not think so at first. Your world no longer needs you.

_Gee, that makes me feel better._

Max, that's not what I meant. You're so important, that just one world didn't need you. You're so important that the one you're in right now needs you too. Just one mission isn't enough for you. You were meant for more, you were meant to save even more lives. You're job in your old world is done, this one needs you, you have to help rebuild it. 

Now, this was starting to sound more like the voice. Well, except for the fact that he rarely ever told me straight on what my mission was.

"Okay." I said, "I just had a little meeting in my head with the Voice, looks like we'll get to stay, just like you wanted."

Fang almost smiled, but he didn't. Which meant he was somewhat happy, and that's what I wanted him to be all the time. I just hoped I was making the right decision by staying here.


End file.
